Konoha high school jungle hidden in the leaf
by kojiismyrat
Summary: a fanfiction that focuses on the high school life of the naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

On September 1st, the doors to Konoha Academy High School closed for the first day of the new school year. Kakashi sat in the teachers lounge. He looked at his watch. "Seven thirty." he said with little emotion. "So it appears that Im late. Oh well I guess I should get going now." He pushed himself off of the table and walked out.

Sasuke Uchiha, the smartest incoming freshman sat alone. Not only was he the smartest but he was also the most quiet. He sat with his fingers laced and his elbows on the desk. He was thinking. Thinking of the Uchiha massacre and how he would eventually rebuild the clan. Him and the girl he loves. Shes..

"HEY SASUKE!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stared at her, agitated that his thoughts where interrupted. "um...do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sasuke forced back a smile. He didnt want her to know. He closed his eyes and said,

"sure whatever." He watched her sit down and turned his head towards the classroom door. Itachi walked into the room. The last person Sasuke would have expected to be in here was standing right in front of him. "What the! Why? Why are you in freshman health? Your a senior!"


	2. Chapter 2

"HAH!" Itachi looked up to the ceiling laughing. "Well I failed the first year!" And why is Itachi laughing like hes proud of it? Sakura thought. He looked at her almost as if he knew she was thinking something about him. "Hey babe." Itachi winked. Sasuke's face turned red though he didnt say anything, he thought it best to not say anything about his crush. He wanted didnt want anyone to know. "OH! Guess what Sasuke!" He looked at his younger brother. "Im going to sit next to you.! HAH!" Itachi laughed to himself imagining the face Sasuke would have when he made him look bad in front of his friends. It wasnt because he was trying to be a bad ass. Really it wasnt! Its just that he really wanted to be a pain in his foolish little brother's ass.

Itachi poked Sasuke in the forhead hard enough to make a dark red mark. Sasuke rubbed it and looked away. He didnt want to make eye contact. As much as he did want to beat Itachi's ass he didnt think it was necessary to fight on the first day of high school.

Kakashi walked into the classroom. "Hello students! Welcome to Freshman Health. Sit down now so we can begin our studies." He cheerfully announced. Sasuke couldnt believe this was happening to him. He sat down next to his older brother his skin crawling at the thought of being close to him. Itachi sat down and smiled at him.

"We are going to have fun bro." he said, evil glaring Sasuke in the face. God help me, he thought.

Kakashi rambled on about what was the future plans for the class, where they were heading and what projects and units they'd be doing. Everyone was tired of hearing him talk. Naruto was drawing his hokage robes on a piece of lined notebook paper. Kakashi crumpled up a piece and threw it at Naruto, hitting him in the head. Naruto looked up at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He yelled. The whole class looked at him. Kakashi gave him a warm and cuddly smile...Sasuke knew what they were going to talk about next. Kakashi reached under the desk and pulled out his "Icha Icha Paradise" book.

"And then we get to the sexual reproduction part." The class looked at him in horror. "And I have a surprise for you!" Itachi, not knowing what the hell was going on looked up and said,

"CANDY?! OH!!! I HOPE ITS CANDY!!!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Shut the FUCK up you WHORE!!!!"" He yelled. "Its not candy so get over it and go crawl in a whole and die please for the love of god just die!" Itachi started laughing. Sasuke was confused. Itachi wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You make me laugh foolish little brother." He said. Sasuke's blood started to boil. He threw a punch at his older brother. Without any hassle at all Itachi blocked it while inspecting his nail polish.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke went to throw another punch his heart racing at the thought of possibly getting beaten up in front of his crush sakura. That wouldnt be good for his reputation either. His fist hit an open palm...he gasped. It was kakashi sensei's. He looked at itachi, then at sasuke.

"i think it would be best for you two to go down to the principals office." he said flat voiced. Itachi looked at the sensei and closed his eyes. He sighed.

"i think you should have let him try to punch me...i was going to break his arm." he said. Kakashi gave him a mean look. "what I wasnt going to do it too bad. Just enough to teach him a lesson. Although he might not have learned...hes been trying this shit since-"

"stop swearing." kakashi warned.

"right...hes been trying this fuckin shit-"

"im serious." kakashi said with a stern, no-nonsense voice. "stop swearing itachi or ill keep you after school and you wont be able to see your girlfriend". Sasuke perked up. Girlfriend? Itachi had a girlfriend? Since when...he practically stalked itachi, studying for the right weakness and the right timing to attack him but he had a girlfriend? I dont have a girlfriend, he thought to himself, Dammit does that mean hes better than me? He looked at sakura. Well at least he was going to ask sakura out soon. Kakashi smiled at him. He won and he knew it. Itachi went at ease and turned his back on them.

"fine whatever." he said. He walked out of the room. "ill be in the principals office if you need me." he said slowly walking out of the room. "good bye all." kakashi looked at sasuke.

"you go down too...with shikamaru," he said. "and god help you if shikamaru has to break up another fight." Sasuke swalled hard. He'd better listen this time.

"HAHAHAHAHA REAL SCARY!" they heard coming from down the hallway. Itachi, sasuke thought was very immature. Sasuke followed Shikamaru out the door. They walked down the long dreary hallway. It was looking very depressing. Shikamaru ditched sasuke once they got to the door of Principal Tsunade's office. Sasuke walked in and a secretary named Shizune greeted him.

"You must be Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother." She said warmly. He giggled a bit and started saying things on how he wishes he wasn't Itachi's brother and how he wishes that he was an only child and that way he wouldn't have to live life the way he does now.

"Im sorry to hear all of that Sasuke. I hope things look up for you." She said softly. "Come lets see Principal Tsunade. She got up and walked around the desk. She stepped in front of a door near Sasuke. They walked down a private hallway. It reminded Sasuke of a secret passage. It was long and dim. When they got to Tsunade's office Itachi was already sitting there...eating candy out of the bowl on her desk. 'Why the fuck am I not surprised?' he asked himself. Itachi looked over, his eyes meeting Sasuke's.

"Hello foolish little brother." He said. Lady Tsunade got off the phone and looked at Sasuke.

"Please take a seat next to your brother." She said. 'do I really have to?' He thought to himself. Just the thought of being near Itachi made his skin crawl but being within spitting distance of him was something else. But nonetheless Sasuke did as he was told. He plopped down on a bench that was facing the principal's desk. He looked over to his brother and saw that Itachi was staring at him. Their eyes met and they both could feel the static that was sent between the two. "Why are you guys fighting on the first day of school?" Tsunade asked. She brought one of her pony tails over her shoulder and caressed it. Itachi explained what went wrong and Sasuke butted in a few times to put his two cents into it. The blonde lady with big boobs listened carefully, nodding her head at what was said. "Well," she sighed. "I think I know what I must do." She said and she got up.


End file.
